Péchés Capitaux
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Sur le thème des 7 Péchés Capitaux, retrouvez nos héros dans différents moments de leur quotidien xD Attention ! Yaoi dans certains chapitres (Luxure, Colère et Gourmandise) vous êtes prévenus ! Alors si vous êtes parés... Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Higasa Akai et pas à moi même si j'adore les embêter ^^

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici enfin les textes que je voulais à tout prit finir sur les thèmes des 7 péchés capitaux ! Voici le premier en espérant qu'il vous plaira. La chanson présente dans l'histoire est Duke Venomania's Madness (Kamui Gakupo) de Vocaloid !

* * *

Luxure

Les prunelles de Riddle luisaient de désir pour son jeune partenaire et ça personne ne l'ignorait. Pas même le principal concerné, à son plus grand regret. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à de tels regards de la part du blond. Il n'avait jamais été en couple ni sorti avec personne étant trop occupé soit à veiller sur son cadet soit à chasser les esprits en compagnie du plus vieux à faire son boulot de Fossoyeur. Pourtant, un calme plutôt déstabilisant était revenu depuis la fin des combats visant à ouvrir les portes de l'Enfers en plus de ressusciter Sigurd, l'homme dont il était la réincarnation.

Hayato soupira, balançant ses jambes dans le vide alors qu'il était assis sur la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre. Il avait laissé les fenêtres ouvertes, les rideaux bougeaient lentement sous la petite brise qui soufflait. Il n'était que la réincarnation de l'ancien roi. Celui que Riddle vénérait presque. Mais il n'était pas Sigurd. A bien y regarder, il ne lui ressemblait pas tellement que ça. Malgré qu'il ait gardé un corps âgé de 20 ans, il n'était pas aussi grand ni aussi charismatique que cet homme. De nombreux détails les différenciaient. Notamment au niveau du physique. Plus petit d'une tête que l'ancien roi et que Riddle, il n'avait pas non plus la finesse presque divine des traits de cet homme. Lui, lorsqu'il osait se regarder dans un miroir… Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un jeune homme presque féminin. C'en était désolant. Vraiment.

\- Hayato ?

L'interpelé se retourna et vit sa tutrice, la Reine Faust entrer dans sa chambre. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Le jeune homme se demandait souvent comment pourquoi elle n'était pas mariée avec toutes les qualités qu'elle possédait ?!

\- Maj- Faust, qui y a-t-il ?

Encore maintenant après de longues années de règne déjà à son actif, le jeune roi avait encore beaucoup de mal à appeler la blonde uniquement par son prénom au lieu de son ancien titre royal. Elle eut un tendre sourire maternel en voyant l'effort de son successeur. Il était décidément bien trop adorable pour son bien !

_\- Pas étonnant que Riddle ait craqué_ ! Pensa-t-elle tout en se retenant de ricaner afin de ne pas paraitre suspect.

\- J'ai organisé un bal costumé ce soir, histoire que tout le monde se détende un peu. Cela te tente ?

Hayato sentit immédiatement l'entourloupe. Un bal costumé ? Donc déguisement. Et à en juger par le sourire de Faust, elle avait déjà tout prévu en ce qui concernait le sien. Alors elle ne demandait son accord sous-entendu que par politesse. Connaissant l'ex-Reine des Catacombes, le jeune homme savait très –même trop- bien qu'il valait mieux éviter de la fâcher. Soupirant de dépit, il accepta et se laissa complètement faire entre les mains de sa tutrice. Cette dernière fut rapidement rejointe par le duo féminin de fossoyeur Julian et Shall qui prirent un grand plaisir à déguiser leur souverain et ami. Hayato se força à se calmer, la soirée allait être longue et il ne savait pas encore à quel point !

oOoOoOo

Tous étaient présents dans la salle de bal du palais et les souverains –Faust et Hayato évidemment- se faisaient désirer. Pour l'occasion, chaque habitant du palais avait revêtu un costume. Evidemment, ils allaient tous par paire. Julian portait un costume de soldat américain à l'image de son vivant contrairement à sa sœur qui elle portait une longue robe de dentelle coupée à l'américaine également, laissant voir ses frêles épaules recouvertes par ses longues mèches blondes qu'elle avait laissées détaché pour l'occasion. Elles étaient arrivées les dernières, un sourire légèrement machiavélique aux lèvres qui n'avaient trompé personne. Dante et Hiren avaient repris leurs tenues de mafieux. Luca, sa tenue de violoniste tandis qu'Anthem avait repris sa tenue de soldat.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Riddle se tenait contre le mur dans un coin, le regard fixé sur les rideaux desquels les souverains allaient sortir sous peu pour se joindre à la fête. Dégustant son verre de vin avec parcimonie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité à l'idée de voir son jeune partenaire déguisé… Mais en quoi en fait ? Connaissant l'ex-Reine, cela allait faire jaser ! Un sourire étira ses lèvres qu'il dissimula dans son verre. Le goût doux-amer du vin emplit le palais du blond qui ferma les yeux de plaisir à la sensation du liquide fin coulant le long de sa gorge. Aussi plaisant que regarder son partenaire lorsque ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte… Aussi addictif que le visage d'Hayato sur lequel le blond pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert ? Pas tellement quand il y songeait. Son jeune contractant était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus séduisant et intéressant dans ce royaume. Pour sa part, il avait revêtu un costume illustrant sa vie de son vivant. Un riche ensemble de la noblesse décadente sous Louis XVI et son épouse Marie-Antoinette. L'ensemble dans les tons mauves et argents agrémenté d'une rose rouge à la boutonnière rendait le Fossoyeur encore plus séduisant que d'habitude et ce n'était pas les servantes présentes dans le palais qui allaient dire le contraire.

Le silence se fit alors que tous se tournaient vers le rideau écarlate. Bientôt la Reine Faust fit son entrée au bras de Brad (le serpent à lunettes comme le surnommait Hayato). Tous deux sublimes, ils portaient à merveille les costumes du roi et de sa reine bien aimée. Evidemment, cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant… Riddle soupçonnait depuis un moment que Brad n'était pas si indifférent que cela envers sa souveraine… Mais bon, le blond savait aussi qu'il pouvait très bien se tromper. Hayato fut le dernier à se montrer. Tous eurent différentes réactions. Baver, ricaner, s'étouffer ou tout simplement choqué. Rougissant et tête baissée, le nouveau Roi des Catacombes se tordait les mains sans regarder ses sujets, bien trop gêné. Vêtu à la mode de Louis XVI comme une princesse, le jeune homme avait eu droit à la perruque assortie à sa chevelure naturelle pour faire plus vrai. Le tissu mauve agrémenté de entelles banches rajoutaient une touche de fragilité non déplaisante à sa silhouette frêle. Avec un sourire matois, le blond se rendit près de son contractant et lui fit la demande d'être son cavalier. Rouge comme une pivoine, Hayato ne put qu'hocher la tête faute de parler tant sa gorge était nouée par la gêne. Les danses s'enchainèrent à une vitesse qui troubla Hayato mais le jeune souverain en laissa rien voir de son malaise, Riddle en aurait à coup sûr profité pour le rallier, encore. Il connaissait bien le blond à présent même si ce dernier restait encore pas mal imprévisible quand il le voulait vraiment. Malgré que le plus jeune connaisse un peu son histoire, il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre correctement avec son partenaire, ce qui causait souvent quelques malaises dans leur duo. Rien n'était jamais simple avec Riddle… Parfois, Hayato se faisait l'effet d'être une femme lorsque ce dernier lui accordait toute son attention… _Affligeant mais terriblement vrai. _

**Aujourd'hui encore une belle femme est venue à moi.**

**Toi qui souris, tu deviendras ma nouvelle femme.**

**Ce pouvoir placé entre mes mains est un pacte interdit avec le diable.**

**Toutes les femmes qui me voient tombent sous mon charme.**

Riddle rapprocha son partenaire de lui, l'enlaçant plus étroitement encore. Les paroles de la chanson qu'il avait entendue quelques semaines plus tôt en se baladant sur Internet, lui revinrent en mémoire tourbillonnant dans son esprit confus. Le plus jeune n'osait même pas regarder son partenaire dans les yeux. Il était rouge comme une pivoine et complètement sous le charme du blond qui semblait s'en délecter. Hayato ne soupçonnait pas à quel point, son emprise sur cet homme était étendue et profonde. Le cœur du jeune souverain était emprisonné depuis le début… Dès que le blond était entré dans sa vie, en vérité mais le courage de ne plus se voiler la face avait été dur à concevoir.

**Avec le pouvoir de séduire les femmes,**

**L'homme, au sous-sol de la demeure où il vivait seul,**

**Emmena une par une les femmes qu'il aimait,**

**Construisant son harem.**

De son vivant, le blond avait été le séducteur le plus redouté de la Cour de Versailles et il savait comment faire tomber quelqu'un sous son emprise… Pourtant, il n'avait fait que jouer sans être une seule fois sérieux dans ces jeux de trahison sans fin. L'ennui venait rapidement l'envelopper dans ses bras arachnéens alors que tous et toutes se pâmaient sous ses pieds. Lui, n'en avait que faire des liens frivoles qui s'étiolaient à peine noués. Pourtant, comme possédé, son corps se jouait encore et toujours des autres alors que son esprit semblait s'être depuis longtemps enfui vers le monde des rêves. Une danse, un baiser, un effleurement… Son cœur restait froid et insaisissable que ce soit pour toutes ces femmes avides ou pour ces hommes cherchant un simple divertissement. Blasphème rimait avec Luxure.

**Le goût de la libido cachant le poison, le plaisir de la lame qui coupe.**

**Le sang et la sueur mélangés se transforment bientôt en gouttes violettes.**

**Une fois que les vêtements sont enlevés, il n'y a plus de retour à la réalité.**

Une étreinte passionnée sur un air de charme et de passion. La musique des corps se caressant, se cherchant avant de se trouver dans le péché. Les draps qui se froissent et tombe sur le sol moiré. Des gémissements venant d'une femme aux formes pulpeuses. Elle était belle mais le blond ne ressentait rien. Son cœur restait calme alors qu'elle prenait du plaisir de leur corps à corps. Ses minauderies le laissaient de glace alors qu'il restait impassible, accélérant ses coups de reins tout en serrant violemment les poignets de la femme au-dessus de sa tête. Elle cria en se cambrant sans aucune sensualité. Une furtive grimace de dégoût passa sur le beau visage du noble blond à la vue de ce disgracieux spectacle. Il n'aimait que la beauté, futile mais lorsqu'elle s'en allait, la blessure ne mettait jamais longtemps à guérir.

**Mes anciens portraits ont été brûlés, j'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé.**

**Je veux oublier ce visage dont tout le monde riait et se moquait.**

**J'embrasse la jolie fille tandis que je la prends dans mes bras.**

**Elle était l'amie d'enfance qui a fait de moi un idiot.**

**Depuis un certain jour, les femmes de tout le pays,**

**Une par une, disparaissaient sans prévenir.**

**Certaines étaient veuves, certaines avaient perdu leurs filles,**

**Et ne savaient plus quoi faire.**

Riddle avait renié son passé dès lors qu'il fut passé dans l'Autre Monde et promu Fossoyeur. La dépravation dont il avait fait preuve devait lui valoir l'Enfer. Mais le Roi Sigurd en avait décidé autrement. Riddle n'avait pas seulement abandonné son passé mais aussi son nom. Lionel Aznavour n'existait plus depuis sa mort, le cœur transpercé par les révolutionnaires. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour le monde des vivants. Il le jugeait sans intérêt et pourrissant de l'intérieur. Pourtant, lorsqu'Hayato vient au monde, sa vision changea. Alors qu'il avait fait le vœu de détruire le monde des vivants, il y renonça finalement. Il ne pouvait détruire le monde qui avait vu naitre un jeune homme aussi parfait à ses yeux.

Revenant au présent, l'heure était bien avancée. Avec douceur, il entraina son roi dans sa chambre sous les regards à la fois amusés et attendris des autres Fossoyeurs et habitants des Catacombes. Durant toute la soirée, la tension sexuelle quo existait entre ces deux-là n'avait fait que croitre et le désir s'était violemment fait sentir. Plaquant Hayato contre le matelas du lit de ce dernier, il lui susurra à l'oreille en mordillant le lobe.

\- J'ai envie de toi…

Puis il fondit sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son contractant qui n'eut pas la force de le repousser ni même de se débattre un tant soit peu. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour le blond l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors il profita.

**Le ton de la libido teint dans les ténèbres est une passion sans fin.**

**La compréhension de tout est une illusion, je ne suis plus une personne.**

**Faisant des dépravations au mépris de Dieu, c'est la nuit de folie que je désirais.**

Hayato avait l'impression d'être un précieux bijou sous le regard et entre les bras du blond, cela lui fit autant plaisir que cela le gêna. Les joues rougies, le jeune promena ses doigts sur la chemise écarlate de Riddle, lentement sans tenter de la défaire. Il posa son pouce sur le premier bouton, son index de l'autre côté, tira un peu dessus pour le faire s'incliner légèrement et le fit passer dans la fente… Et de défait. Avec plus de maladresse, il s'attaqua au second. Riddle se mit alors à le couvrir de baisers plus agréables les uns que les autres sur ses lèvres et son cou tout en posant ses mains, plus grandes sur les siennes. Le blond avait du mal à se retenir mais pourtant, il ne désirait nullement blessé son petit guide. Il tenait bien trop à lui. La température montait de plus en plus alors que Riddle commençait à ressentir de la chaleur dans tout son corps. Il en était troublé. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait de ressentir une telle chose durant un corps à corps.

**Aujourd'hui encore une belle femme est venue à moi.**

**Viens dans mes bras, dansons dans ce harem.**

**Après que tu m'aies approché, je t'ai serré contre moi en souriant.**

**Tout à coup, j'ai ressenti une douleur aigüe et du sang a maculé ma poitrine.**

L'excitation montait chez les jeunes hommes. Finalement, vient à bout de tous les boutons de la chemise et eut un petit sourire triomphant bien que son amour l'eut aidé dans sa tâche. Timidement, il porta ses mains tremblantes aux épaules larges et puissantes de Riddle et fit glisser la chemise le long des bras, puis la laissa tomber au sol. Riddle s'assit sur les hanches de son ange et lui retira lui-même le bustier de sa robe avec la même douceur. Chacun avait les mains à plat sur la poitrine de l'autre, se caressant amoureusement sans se quitter des yeux. Le désir enflammait leurs reins alors que les mains descendirent langoureusement le long des corps débarrassant l'autre du reste de ses vêtements qui n'allaient plus être d'aucune utilité pour leur activité future, se frôlant l'un l'autre de manière plus lascive. La jupe, puis le jupon y passèrent en même temps que le pantalon et les bas du blond. Les chaussures trainaient quelque part. Ils s'en fichaient en ce moment. Bientôt, le roi et son Fossoyeur furent aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, laissant les mains explorer le corps de l'autre.

**Un jeune homme à la recherche de son amour disparu**

**Avait découvert où elle était : dans la demeure où le démon habitait.**

**Le jeune homme déguisé en femme avait approché le démon**

**Et lui avait donné un coup de couteau dans la poitrine.**

Les mains brulantes de Riddle glissaient harmonieusement sur les hanches d'Hayato, qui cambrait son dos afin de l'accompagner et de lui montrer l'appréciation de ses caresses sur son corps frêle. Le noiraud remonta langoureusement ses mains dans le dos puissant du blond, caressant ou griffant légèrement les muscles roulant sous la peau, parfois venant jusqu'au cou afin de le garder près de ses lèvres. Les baisers de ce dernier avaient un puissant effet sur le plus jeune. La langue douce qui venait jouer avec la sienne, très lentement, faisait encore davantage monter le désir en Hayato. Riddle était tellement doux avec lui qu'il avait parfois du mal à le croire, lui qui était si cynique et distant dans la vie de tous les jours. Cela fit sourire le roi des Catacombes, content d'être le seul que le blond aimait sans doute réellement. Il ne put penser à autre chose car Riddle avait laissé sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou et l'embrassait goulûment, chatouillant un peu lorsqu'il touchait la peau sous l'oreille, mais ce chatouillement était excitant et Hayato coinça son amant entre ses jambes, qu'il enroula autour des hanches du blond qui grogna de plaisir contre sa gorge. Leurs entrejambes se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre les faisant gémir de concert. Un long frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale des deux partenaires.

**Transpercé par la lame cachant du poison,**

**Je me suis effondré en ce lieu.**

**Le sang et la sueur mélangés se transforment bientôt en gouttes violettes.**

**Mon art brisé, toutes les femmes sont revenues à la raison et ont fui la demeure.**

**La dernière à quitter la demeure m'a jeté un dernier regard.**

**C'était mon amie d'enfance... Attends !**

**Je ne t'ai pas encore dit que je t'aimais.**

De plus en plus de soupirs s'entendaient dans la pièce et pas seulement de la part d'Hayato, Riddle commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer mais restait doux afin de ne pas briser ce beau moment. Son bel ange se donnait timidement à lui sans restreintes, il en avait la gorge nouée. Tout doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux en le regardant comme on regarde la plus belle chose au monde, émerveillé. Riddle s'accouda au matelas pour s'appuyer et posa sa main sur la poitrine de son roi, puis de sa main libre, alla toucher la peau de la cuisse de ce dernier. Les jambes du plus jeune se resserrèrent sur les hanches de l'exécutant aux prunelles vertes et son corps s'éleva, il avait sa première vraie vague de plaisir intense, qu'il fit entendre par un gémissement tout à fait érotique, aigue et long, ce qui fit presque baver le blond d'envie. Il se retenait de ne pas aller trop vite mais cela devenait difficile tant les charmes du noiraud l'hypnotisaient. Il lui donna de petits baisers sur le torse, sur le ventre et les hanches puis remonta en embrassant un peu partout, parfois langoureusement, parfois rapidement. Ce qu'il goûtait était affreusement bon !

\- Mmmmm R-Riddle… Gémit Hayato en se mouvant lentement sous le corps entreprenant du susnommé.

Celui-ci promenait le bout de son nez sur celui de son jeune roi, ayant complètement stoppé ses caresses, la tendresse l'envahissant soudainement. Hayato lui sourit avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres délicieusement, plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde pour contempler son visage dans la pénombre. Il avait peur mais Riddle était d'une patient incroyable, Hayato savait très bien qu'il s'arrêterait s'il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras… cela commençait à être pénible pour tous les deux et quand Riddle toucha le sexe d'Hayato avec le sien en voulant d'avantage se coller à lui, ils gémirent longuement de concert, recherchant ce contact excitant par après afin de se garder à un niveau élevé de désir. Hayato découvrait qu'attendre intensifiait grandement la brulure du désir dans tout son corps, il désirait que son amant le touche bien plus intimement comme il voulait le faire lui-même pour lui. Le membre du blond frôlait l'intimité du plus jeune sans y entrer, attendant le bon moment. La préparation se fit longue et terriblement lente. Riddle n'ne finissait plus de gémir sous les caresses des doigts de son amour à l'intérieur de son anus. Écartant les parois, cherchant…

\- Hhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmaaaaaaahhhh !

\- Trouvé. Riddle avait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et recommença. Le noiraud se tordait sur les draps défaits, resserrant son étreinte autour du cou de son amant, en cessant de gémir indécemment.

\- Riddle… Le supplia le plus jeune.

Avec docilité, le blond retira finalement ses doigts et présenta son membre qu'il avait lubrifié au préalable à l'entré encore vierge de son amour. Il s'enfonça aussi doucement que possible, s'arrêtant à la moindre grimace douloureuse sur le visage de son ange. Une fois totalement rentré, il laissa Riddle reprendre son souffle. L'ange aux yeux mauves lui sourit quelques minutes plus tard, il voulait continuer.

De lents et réguliers va-et-vient furent donnés. Hayato ressentait chacun d'entre eux avec une intensité déroutante qui lui offrait des sensations inconnues et terriblement agréables. Son corps se mit en mouvement, en harmonie avec celui du blond sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Les gémissements franchirent de plus en plus les gorges des deux amants qui se laissaient aller à sombrer dans les affres du plaisir. Le rythme de leurs hanches se fit plus brutal pour leur plus grand plaisir et finalement la jouissance les emporta tel un raz-de-marée. Heureux mais à bout de forces, Riddle se retira du corps tant aimé et s'allongea à côté de son ange. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne retrouvent une respiration normale. Hayato vient directement se blottir dans les bras de Riddle qui l'enferma dans une étreinte douce et protectrice. Il lui embrassa le front en caressant ses cheveux, ils s'échangèrent de mots qui ne furent entendus que par la nuit déjà bien avancée. Ils sombrèrent ensuite dans un sommeil réparateur, toujours tendrement enlacés.

\- Je t'aime… Cru entendre le plus jeune alors que le sommeil le gagnait. Mais il se demanda avant d'y sombrer. _Ai-je rêvé ?_

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Hayato se réveilla dans un cocon de chaleur qu'il n'eut nullement envie de quitter. Heureusement, la veille Faust, lui avait donné un jour de congé pour récupérer un peu de force en raison de la fête. S'en rappelant, il bénie la femme blonde intérieurement alors qu'il blottissait son visage contre sa source de bien-être. L'oreiller bougeait… Hein ?! Stop. Retour en arrière. Un oreiller, ça ne bougeait pas. Peinant un peu, le jeune roi ouvrit ses prunelles mauves, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage endormi de Riddle. Rougissant alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent, Hayato sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette situation. Le jeune homme contempla Riddle qui dormait toujours, le rouge aux joues. L'homme était d'une grande beauté. Une bouffée de tendresse emplit son cœur et il tendit une main hésitante vers la joue pâle et l'effleura. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses lèvres qui parlèrent pour son cœur, il prononça ces mots qui brûlaient en lui depuis un long moment déjà.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi, Hayato…

Hayato sursauta en entendant la voix de velours du blond qui le regardait, une lueur de désirs dans ses yeux verts. Il se saisit de la petite main, la mena à ses lèvres et la baisa avec dévotion. Ce garçon plus d'innocence et de fierté digne d'un roi avait réussi à capturer son cœur et à l'enfermer dans une prison mauve dont il ne voulait plus sortir.

oOoOoOo

Les étreintes qui suivirent furent toutes aussi ardentes que la première bien que l'amour n'en fut que plus présent. Le jeune couple ne resta pas secret bien longtemps comme nous aurions pu nous en douter. Mais personne ne fit de remarque hormis quelques blagues bien innocentes sur le fait que ceux-là soient longs à la détente. Fait qui ne fut pas réfuter par le couple, c'était vrai. Ils avaient tarder pour rien mais tant pis.

\- R-Riddle ! Hum~~ Arrête ! Hum~~

\- Tu en as envie, ne dis pas le contraire, mon Haya~

Les gémissements qu'ils poussèrent remplirent alors le bureau. Hayato se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou blond qui plaça ses jambes autour de ses hanches tout en étouffant les gémissements que son souverain émettait. Les sons qui quittaient la belle gorge marquée de multiples marques d'amour excitaient de plus en plus le Fossoyeur à la croix. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher que penser en voyant le spectacle que lui offrait son bel amant.

_\- J'ai dans mes bras, le péché de la Luxure…_

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*rétamée*_ J'EN PEUX PLUS !

Hayato : _*rouge comme une pivoine en bégayant*_ M-M-Mais comment tu as osé ?!

Riddle : Moi j'ai adoré~

Moi : _*ricane*_ Hé hé ! M'étonne pas de toi, Riddle !

Riddle : T'en fera d'autres ?

Moi : _*regard qui ne trompe absolument personne*_ Evidemment, tu me prend pour qui ?

Hayato : _*tente vainement de s'enfuir loin, très loin des deux autres pervers qui ne s'en cachent pas le moins du monde*_ AU SECOURS !

Moi : Bon le temps que Riddle termine ce qu'il fait avec son chéri, je vous invite à me laisser des reviews pour avoir votre avis sur ce nouveau O.S !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici ensuite Dante et Hiren ! Ils sont trop drôles et trop chou ces deux-là ... _*gagatise complètement*_ Bonne lecture à vous les amis !

* * *

Colère

Dante était encore en colère. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il s'énervait pour rien sur son équipier, Hiren. Mais il n'arrivait à s'en empêcher. Ça aussi, ça l'énervait. Il tenait énormément à son partenaire depuis qu'ils avaient noués leur contrat. Pourtant, leurs caractères étaient très différents. Issus tous deux de mafia, Dante restait un homme colérique et arrogant alors qu'Hiren avait développé une sorte de double personnalité. L'une aussi fragile qu'un enfant abandonné et l'autre à l'image d'un tuteur sans pitié. Hiren dormait paisiblement alors Dante ruminait ses pensées noires.

L'ex mafieux chinois dormait avec lui depuis un bon moment déjà. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'ils étaient amants. Ils étaient proches, bien plus que de simple partenaires liés par un contrat ou des amis. Leur relation était étrange tout comme leurs comportements équivalaient à de parfaites antithèses. Lui avait gardé son côté violent de son vivant mais Hiren s'était forgé une seconde personnalité, plus fragile et vulnérable que la première. Ex-membre de la pègre chinoise, lorsque le jeune homme était mort, Faust il avait accordé le titre de Fossoyeur mais il avait de nombreuses fois refusé un partenaire lorsque la Reine des Catacombes lui en présentait un. Pourtant, Dante était maintenant dans sa vie. L'italien n'avait jamais réellement comprit pourquoi son partenaire l'avait accepté si facilement auprès de lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré une nouvelle fois –la première datant de son vivant lorsque ce dernier était encore un enfant- il avait vu un homme dévasté par la trahison de celui qui l'avait élevé et qu'il avait profondément aimé. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était finir en Enfers, d'après ce que le secrétaire de la Reine lui avait dit quand il lui avait parlé de lui. Le voyant, l'âme en peine dans ces escaliers… L'avait mis dans une rage folle ! Il le voulait comme partenaire et il avait réussi à l'avoir.

Se tournant vers le côté droit du lit, il tomba sans surprise sur le visage endormit d'Hiren. Ce dernier était paisible. Ainsi, il ressemblait tellement au petit garçon qu'il avait croisé tout petit… Ses souvenirs gravés dans sa mémoire étaient pourtant si fugaces lorsqu'ils regardaient –non contemplait plutôt- le chinois quand ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ça aussi ça le foutait en rogne ! Le fait qu'il se surprenne à admirer Hiren sans qu'il ne comprenne pour quelle raison il le faisait. Enfin, si. Il savait pourquoi il nourrissait cette obsession vis-à-vis de son cadet et partenaire. Il en était raide dingue amoureux. Cela le mettait aussi en colère de voir qu'Hiren ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. Un sourire vient pourtant étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait délicatement la joue du chinois qui ne bougea pas. Hiren était innocent malgré son passé sombre presque identique au sien quand il y pensait sérieusement. Innocent surtout en ce qui concernait les choses autre que la tuerie pour laquelle il avait été élevé et formé. C'était cette innocence qui l'avait séduit.

S'il devait se séparer d'Hiren… Dante secoua la tête. Cela n'arrivera jamais ! Autant ne as y songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! Il s'apaisa en regardant de nouveau le chinois tout en se réinstallant confortablement sous la couverture. La tendresse présente dans ses yeux surprendrait tous les autres s'il le voyait maintenant mais il s'en fichait. Il ne désirait être tendre et aimant qu'avec Hiren, les autres pouvant aller se faire voir. Mais il faudrait qu'il apprenne à contrôler sa colère…

\- Je t'aiderai, Dante…

Le susnommé sursauta en entendant la voix quelque peu endormie de son compagnon qui le regardait avec tendresse et fatigue faisant briller ses prunelles. Un doux sourire vient sur ses lèvres une fois calmé. Hiren le comprenait à la perfection sans qu'il ne s'exprime à haute voix… Ça aussi ça lui plaisait…

\- Je t'aime.

Hiren sourit et répondit doucement la même chose, comme un secret qu'il fallait garder précieusement avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'italien qui en fut très heureux bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Le sommeil les prit bientôt, tendrement enlacés. Une pensée vient à l'esprit de Dante alors qu'il glissait vers le pays des songes.

_« La Colère n'est pas si dure à contrôler quand c'est l'être aimé qui vous y aide… »_

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*perplexe* _Je me trouve bizarre dans ce o.s...

Dante : _*furax, veine battant sur la tempe*_ POURQUOIM'AS-TU FAIS AUSSI NYAN NYAN ?! JE VAIS TE TRUCIDER !

Hiren : _*tente de calmer son amant (c'est pas gagné)*_ Du calme, Dante...

Moi :_ *voix doucereuse à laquelle il vaut mieux ne pas se fier* _Fais attention à ce que tu dis, mon cher... Car la prochaine fois l'envie de faire de toi, le uke pourrait me venir à l'esprit...

Dante : _*se calme direct*_ O-Ok.

Moi : Bien, gentil Dante ^^

Hiren : _*s'incline respectueusement*_ Merci d'avoir lu cet o.s et nous vous prions de laissez des reviews !

* * *

Coin reviews !

Minami212 : Merci pour ta review ! Tout comme j'espère que ce second O.S t'as plu, je suis très heureuse que tu ai aimé le premier et je souhaite vivement avoir le plaisir de lire tes impressions sur les futurs autres O.S qui viendront dans les semaines à venir ! Kissu :3


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Et maintenant Luca et Anthem ! Bon, j'avoue ne pas avoir été trop inspiré par ces deux-là car on ne les voit que peu dans la série. Dommage. Mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gourmandise

Le goûter était le moment favori de Luca dans la journée. Bien que garder des habitudes humaines étaient fortement conseillé pour garder un bon équilibre dans cette « _vie_ » de Fossoyeur, le plus jeune en apparence de tout le groupe, adorait prendre une pause pour ce moment particulier. Un bon thé accompagné de gâteaux. Hum… Il en salivait d'avance. Anthem vient prendre son petit partenaire dans ses bras, et l'amena dans la salle à manger de leurs appartements. Le goûter était prêt. Le posant doucement sur une chaise, Anthem s'éloigna un peu de son partenaire qui se saisit d'une tasse de thé et d'un gâteau dans son autre main. Il commença à déguster son goûter. Souriant tendrement à ce spectacle, il finit par s'asseoir face à Luca. Il trouvait ce dernier plus mûr que leur souverain qui parfois faisait encore un peu enfantin dans ces comportements. Mais Luca l'était aussi. Plus rarement. Mais un peu tout de même. Là, alors qu'il prenait son goûter par exemple. Il était heureux comme un petit garçon. Anthem ne ferait jamais la remarque au concerné, évidemment. Ce genre de réflexions… Il préférait les garder rien que pour lui. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son adorable partenaire mais il aimait préserver son jardin secret qu'étaient ses pensées. Son petit partenaire était du même genre pour ça. Luca ne se confiait que peu à Anthem depuis le début de leur relation. Hormis ce que le plus jeune lui avait raconté sur son passé et quelqu'uns de ses goûts, Anthem ne savait pas grand-chose.

Le plus âgé fut coupé dans ses pensées par une vision plutôt ensorcelante. Luca avait du chocolat sur la main et un filet de thé aux coins des lèvres alors qu'il le regardait lui, son équipier. Anthem eut un sourire et se leva de sa chaise pour s'agenouiller devant le violoniste qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Un regard. Une langue qui sort de sa cavité pour venir lécher délicatement la peau diaphane et tâchée de chocolat. Puis, l'épéiste eut le regard attiré par la trace de thé au coin des lèvres de son amant. Il se redressa, passa sa langue dessus, recueillant la saveur mentholée puis… Happa les lèvres pulpeuses de son vis-à-vis qui se laissa faire en se fondant entre ses bras. Les siens, plus menus vinrent enserrer le cou dénudé par le col échancré de la chemise d'Anthem. L'épéiste finit par rompre l'échange et planta ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune qui lui sourit doucement. Le signal. Une porte qui claque et les craquements du lit où deux corps enlacés s'affaissent se firent entendre alors que le goûter dont il ne restait pas une miette attendit alors d'être débarrassé. Chose qui n'allait pas se faire avant quelques heures… Dommage.

_« La Gourmandise est le meilleur des défauts lorsqu'il est partagé avec l'être aimé… »_

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : Très court. Même pour moi, franchement.

Luca : _*complètement blasé*_ ...

Anthem : Pas très inspirée tu dis ? Bah tu t'es bien débrouillée quand même !

Moi : Merci du compliment ^^ Reviews please !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me voilà de retour avec un méchant ! Ou une méchante en l'occurrence puisque c'est Eve qui prend la relève pour la suite... Je viens pas de faire un jeu de mots à la con là ? Mouais... xD je ne dois plus être très clean à l'heure où j'écris ça ... Bonne lecture tout de même les amis !

* * *

Envie

Ces maudits Fossoyeurs lui donnaient envie de vomir à prendre soin de leur partenaire comme la prunelle de leurs yeux ! Elle n'avait plus eut ce bonheur depuis… Non ! Elle en avait été dépossédée de force et de la plus cruelle des manières par cette maudite Reine des Enfers ! Cette femme… Elle la haïssait comme c'était pas permis et tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était la vengeance. Plus pour son partenaire disparu que pour elle étrangement. Mais quand Roen était venu la trouver pour lui proposer de se venger des Catacombes, de sa Reine et de ses larbins, la blonde n'avait pas hésité une seconde ! Alors elle était devenue, l'Ermite de cet homme au sourire douteux qui la traitait sans arrêt comme une petite fille capricieuse.

« De l'Amour à la Haine, il n'y a qu'un pas… » Lui avait souvent répété l'homme au chapeau fleurit en lui caressant la tête de manière distraite.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit mais ce n'était pas tout à fait. A un détail près pour son cas. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait apprécié la Reine Faust. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait, elle avait toujours éprouvée de l'aversion pour cette femme qu'elle ne trouvait pas du tout mignonne. A ses yeux, c'était plus une vieille peau qu'autre chose bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit à voix haute.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre chez Roen, elle laissait son regard vagabonder sur les Enfers avant que le plan de son Seigneur ne se déclenche. N'empêcher qu'elle s'ennuyait… Elle soupira en se demandant comment Riddle avait-il pu s'enticher de ce petit moins que rien de noiraud tout faible et chétif ! Le pire dans tout ça… Il prenait soin de lui ! S'en était rageant et très dérangeant. Eve sentit son âme s'agiter violemment. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sa haine envers l'arrogant blond et ses semblables revenait à la charge. La jalousie y était mêlée, sournoise comme une ronce ou un serpent au choix. En même temps, l'excitation du combat à venir l'envahissait de plus en plus, taquinant ses pulsions sadiques.

La silhouette de son bien-aimé était restée vive dans son esprit mais si son corps était net, son visage lui, restait flou. Cela la mit dans une colère noire ! Elle se mordit violemment un doigt. Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de les trucider, les déchiqueter… Son sang noir tacha sa robe de soie et elle grogna de plus belle. Elle allait encore devoir se changer.

_« L'Envie reste un péché, peu importe comment on la regarde… »_

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : Alors des avis ?

Eve : Trop nul et trop nyan nyan !

Moi : _*lève les yeux aux ciel*_ Ma vieille, dans le manga t'es pire que ce que j'en ai montré.

Eve : JE VAIS TE-

Roen : _*apparait d'un coup de nul part*_ Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, petite fille capricieuse ! _*l'attrape*_ Je te ramène.

Eve : Roen-sama !

Moi :_ *soupire de soulagement* _Merci Roen ! En espérant que cet o.s vous a plus ! Reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : Et c'est repartit pour un nouveau péché ! Celui de l'Orgueil qui je trouve, n'en est parfois pas un... Mais ce n'est que mon avis. Voici donc le seul duo féminin de la série ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Orgueil

La fierté d'une femme pouvait être dangereuse pour quiconque la froissait. Julian était un ex-soldat américain et elle avait un sacré caractère qui faisait souvent froid dans le dos. Bien que sa cadette, Shall soit aussi assez effrayante dans son genre à l'image de Faust. Les deux femmes se complétaient à la perfection et leur lien était sans doute le plus solide de tous. Il faisait bon, ce jour-là dans les Catacombes. Julian s'entrainait à l'épée dans les jardins du palais comme à son habitude tandis qu'à l'ombre des colonnes de ce dernier, Shall lisait tranquillement.

Depuis la défaite de Roen et de ses complices, la femme à l'épée s'entrainait toujours plus et d'arrache-pied ! Son combat contre Johannes l'avait bien entamé bien qu'elle ne l'eut jamais montré. Pourtant, sa cadette sentait très bien le malaise de sa sœur mais elle ne disait rien, ne voulant pas la froisser. Après tout, regarder la plus âgée s'entrainer était plaisant pour Shall. Sa sœur était belle et gracieuse lorsqu'elle maniait l'épée. Parfois, elle rêvait d'être comme elle et savoir manier une arme ! Oh elle n'était pas mécontente de ses capacités, loin de là même ! Mais sa sœur était un ancien soldat et sa fierté en était aussi.

Shall eut un sourire amusé alors que les chamailleries de sa sœur avec Dante lui revenaient à l'esprit. Si ce dernier n'était pas déjà casé avec son Hiren, elle était sûre et certaine que Julian aurait fini avec lui. Cela aurait été très explosif et surement très amusant de les regarder se prendre le bec pour des choses encore plus futiles que d'habitude. Mais non. C'était déjà très drôle comme ça. Surtout que ni elle ni Hiren ne cherchaient à les arrêter. Même Hayato avait fini par renoncer pour suivre leurs disputes journalières en comptant les points histoire d'alimenter les conversations qu'ils avaient de temps à autre après de longues missions.

\- Tu vas encore t'entrainer encore longtemps, grande sœur ?

Julian s'arrêta quelques minutes pour boire le verre d'eau que Shall lui tendait avec un sourire doux. Elle le but avec reconnaissance et s'essuya le front avant de répondre à sa cadette.

\- Encore un moment, petite sœur après je suis toute à toi.

Shall sourit largement. Elle entendait toujours cette phrase mais en même temps, elle l'attendait toujours avec la même impatience les jours où son aînée s'entrainait. Julian avait de la fierté à pratiquer son art. Fierté mêlée d'orgueil car elle était une femme forte. Bien plus forte que de nombreux hommes comme de son vivant. La cadette pouffa en se rappelant le nombre important de soldats mâles que Julian avait su mater en seulement quelques passes d'armes. Cette fierté et cet orgueil de surpasser ceux qui se croyaient supérieur dans un tel domaine faisait avancer la jeune femme sur sa voie de Fossoyeur. L'Homme qu'il soit vivant ou mort ne pouvait marcher la tête haute sans ces choses qui pouvaient être soit des qualités soit des défauts. Mais Shall était sûre d'une chose en regardant Julian s'exercer.

_« Avoir un peu d'Orgueil ne fait de mal à personne. »_

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : Alors vos avis ?

Shall : _*souriante*_ Très réussit !

Julian : _*sans avis, en fait elle s'en fout complètement*_ ...

Moi : _*s'incline*_ Merci les filles pour votre coopération !

Shall : _*toujours souriante*_ De rien, ce fut un plaisir !

Julian :_ *toujours en mode j'm'en foutiste* ..._

Moi :_ *s'adresse aux lecteurs et aux lectrices* _Et merci à vous d'avoir lu, en espérant que cela vous a plu !


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'avoue que cela me fait plaisir de bientôt finir cette fiction ! Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et j'espère que je les retrouverai dans d'autres o.s que je ferai peut-être sur ce manga que j'aime beaucoup. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci et place au chapitre ! Faust et la Paresse vont de paire ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Paresse

Faust avait retiré son corset avant de s'allonger sur son lit à baldaquins dont les draps avaient été refaits durant la matinée alors qu'elle était allée donner un coup de main à son jeune successeur, Hayato. Son travail restait important bien que le jeune homme sache se débrouiller tout seul avec l'aide de Brad et Riddle. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était de plus en plus présent aux côtés de son jeune partenaire. L'ex-Reine eut un sourire en y pensant. Le blond avait bien changé depuis que le plus jeune était arrivé dans leur vie à tous. La femme en était plus rassurée bien qu'elle n'en dise rien… Riddle était le fossoyeur pour lequel elle s'était le plus fait de soucis après la mort de son prédécesseur et durant leur combat contre ce dernier et ses pantins. Elle bailla et s'emmitoufla dans les draps de soie pour ensuite ne plus bouger. Elle était si fatiguée et le nombre d'heures de sommeil qu'elle devait rattraper, elle ne les avait plus compté depuis un long moment… Alors que la langueur du sommeil s'emparait de son corps et de son âme, la blonde eut une seule pensée.

_\- Bienvenue, Paresse, tu es en retard…_

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*soulagée d'avoir finit*_ Alors vos avis ?

Hayato : _*vient de finir de lire_* Très ressemblant, je te félicite Tsuki !

Riddle : *_regarde uniquement Hayato*_ ...

Brad : _*ignore complètement l'auteure*_ Majesté...

Faust : _*roupille*_ Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Moi : _*boude*_ Tout le monde m'ignore ! Bande d'ingrats ! Bon, laissez des reviews si vous voulez le dernier chapitre qui clôtura définitivement cette fiction !


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot de l'auteure : DERNIER CHAPITRE ! J'en reviens toujours pas ! Cette fiction est enfin terminée ! Bref, encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés de leurs reviews, je vous dédie ce chapitre finale ! Roen termine la fête avec "Avarice" ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Avarice

Roen n'aimait pas perdre inutilement son temps. Que ce soit dans ses actions ou dans ses fréquentations. Pourtant, il fit une exception dans sa longue existence de défunt… La silhouette d'un homme à la chevelure blonde se dessina dans son esprit troublé alors qu'il sortait d'un sommeil agité. Oui… Il était la seule personne pour qui il n'était pas avare de son temps et de son attention. Difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas qu'un homme tel que lui puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un autre que lui-même ? Eh bien voilà qui vous prouve que cela est possible (bien que peu probable tout de même, restons réalistes et précis dans nos propos mes amis !).

L'un de ses défauts ? L'avarice ! Il était avare de beaucoup de choses et ne s'en cachait nullement. Jamais il ne s'écartait de sa personnalité et peu de choses comme de personnes n'avaient d'intérêt quelconque pour lui. Le chef d'Arcana n'avait qu'un désir : celui d'anéantir le monde des vivants et les Catacombes par la même occasion ! Pourtant, … Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors que le miroir face à lui se brisa en mille et un morceaux. Riddle n'allait pas se mettre en travers de sa route bien longtemps bien que l'un de ses désirs eut été pendant un temps de ressusciter cet homme auquel il vouait une étrange obsession. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que son propre désir de revanche. Délaissant Johannes, son contractant tout comme ses autres subordonnées. Mais il n'en avait qu'ure.

Le regret lui transperça la poitrine en même temps que la perception de la mort de Johannes. Une brûlure intense et étouffante, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis de longues années interminables. Mais il s'en désintéressa rapidement, son combat allait commencer Riddle et son adorable petit contractant étaient enfin venus jusqu'à lui… Il leur sourit de manière arrogante, une rose à la main en leur souhaitant la bienvenue dans son palais. Et le combat s'engagea. La douleur était insupportable. La croix de Riddle venait de lui fendre la poitrine. En plein cœur. Il se sentait partir mais un sourire mauvais flottait sur ses lèvres d'où un filet de sang coulait.

_« L'Avarice… reste un péché que même les morts peuvent posséder… »_

* * *

Coin des persos 

Moi : _*n'en peux plus*_ FINI ! ENFIN LIBRE !

Roen : Et tu ne chante pas la Reine des Neiges ?

Moi : _*le fusille du regard*_ Non mais tu rêves éveillé, le mort vivant ! HORS DE QUESTION que je chante un truc pareil ! Réputation oblige, non mais !

Riddle : Vu tes écrits, excuse-moi mais tu as fais pire que chanter du Disney ma pauvre...

Moi : _*aura noire*_ Riddle... Attention sinon pu de Lemon avec Haya-chan !

Riddle : J'ai rien dis.

Moi : _*ricane*_ Ca marche à tous les coups !

Roen : Quelle poigne en effet...

Moi : _*s'adresse aux lecteurs*_ Je vous remercie d'avoir suivit mes délires sur ce manga jusque ici mais je vous annonce que je m'arrête là alors si vous en voulez encore eh bah... Ecrivez ! Le fandom de **Undertaker Riddle** manque cruellement d'auteurs (es) ! Venez nombreux et nombreuses, je compte sur vous et à la prochaine !


End file.
